


Expect the unexpected

by notanotaku_kun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotaku_kun/pseuds/notanotaku_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Percy and Annabeth have been together for a while now, you could say. It was about time they got married and settled down. But before settling down, there are matters to attend to on their wedding night.//</p>
<p>She took the white hotel bathrobe hanging behind the door. With one last look at the mirror, she grabbed the handle and opened the door. </p>
<p>She was surprised by what she saw, but really what else was she expecting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Like I put in the tags, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited!  
> I have a whole bunch of crazy stories with these two just trapped in my head for sooooo long and it is my pleasure to try to put them in writing for your entertainment. Tell me if you like it so I can keep writing some more and if you see something wrong or feel like it could be improved, please tell me so I can get better with my writing! Thanks ;)

They were out of breath by the time they got to their room. They had run up the stairs of the hotel two at a time, shoving each other, trying to get there first. When they finally made it up the twelve floors, it didn't even matter who won, they were both laughing so hard, Percy a hand on the wall near the door for support. 

Annabeth took out the room key, a little plastic card with a palm tree on it. She slipped it in the designated slot and they walked in. 

Their luggage had been brought up for them which was nice, not that they had much with them. Annabeth liked to keep things simple and Percy really didn't mind. 

He closed the door behind them, the automatic lock kicking in. He guessed it was a required feature for the honeymoon suite. 

They looked around, taking in their surroundings. One side of the room was composed of huge sliding doors that lead outside to the balcony overlooking the forest. The other side was filled with mirrors, so the room looked infinitely bigger than it was. You could see yourself from almost anywhere in the room. Also an interesting feature to have in a honeymoon suite.

Finally, Annabeth turned around to face Percy who was still panting from their race. She walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and brought him down for a quick kiss.

"We're married, Seaweed Brain, can you believe it?" She whispered as she pulled out of the kiss. 

"No, I can't,'' he breathed out with a smile, ''but I'm loving every second of it."

They kissed once more. A soft, tender kiss, slightly longer than the first one. Percy's hands moved to his new wife's waist and he pulled her even closer. You'd think they'd stay that way forever, arms around each other. It was as if they should be turned to stone right then and there by medusa as eternal proof that their love was real.

But thankfully, that didn't happen. Annabeth slowly pulled out of the kiss again, keeping her eyes closed. Percy gave little kisses on her cheek and nose before backing up to take a better look at her face. 

"You're so beautiful" he said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you" she answered.

"I love you too"

Percy went in for another kiss but Annabeth put her hand on his mouth. 

"Not yet, I have to get ready" she said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She ignored him and freed herself from his embrace. Before heading for the bathroom, she grabbed the smallest of their bags, the one Rachel had packed for her.

As she closed the door, she could see Percy loosening his tie lazily. He looked at her through the crack she had left. She stuck out her tongue and quickly closed the door. His loud laugh resonated even through the plain white bathroom door. 

*

Annabeth stood in front of the bathroom mirror in the blue lace bra and panties Rachel had packed for her.

A few weeks before, Rachel had taken Annabeth shopping, which in itself was taking her waaaay out of her comfort zone. When she suddenly swerved into the Victoria secrets store, Annabeth nearly had a heart attack. 

She spent what seemed like hours trying on bras and showing Rachel for advice. 

"No, not that one/I liked the other one better/this one fits differently/try on the red one."

Annabeth didn't mind what she wore on her wedding night. She's never really cared what she wore in general and when she and Percy had fooled around before, he didn't seem to care if her underwear matched, and she certainly didn't either. 

But there she was, in that lace underwear, staring at herself in the mirror on her wedding night. 

She took the white hotel bathrobe hanging behind the door. With one last look at the mirror, she grabbed the handle and opened the door. 

She was surprised by what she saw, but really what else was she expecting?

Percy was laying on top of the covers, fully dressed and soundly asleep. 

Annabeth sat on the bed next to her drooling buffoon of a husband and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. He wasn't a heavy sleeper anymore like when they were younger but it still took a lot more than that to wake him up. 

"What am I going to with you?" She asked, her smile widening. 

Percy answered by snoring slightly louder. 

Annabeth chuckled to herself as she went to grab better sleep wear from her suit case. She changed into her pyjamas and out of her skimpy outfit. 

She went back to the bed and started undressing Percy, taking off his pants and dress shirt, leaving him in his boxers, undershirt and socks. 

She tore the covers from under him, not even bothering doing it gently. She'd have to do it eventually so why not the easy way? Percy didn't even stir so she huddled up close to him under the covers and closed her eyes. 

"Good night Seaweed Brain."


End file.
